gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Squalo
|front_image = Squalo-GTAV-front.png |rear_image = Squalo-GTAV-rear.png |caption = A Squalo in Grand Theft Auto V. |vehicle_class = Boats |vehicle_type = Civilian boat |body_style = Speed boat |capacity = 2 (driver and passenger) |manufacturer = Grotti (GTA IV) Shitzu (GTA V) |price = $196,621 (DockTease) |appearances = Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories Grand Theft Auto IV The Lost and Damned The Ballad of Gay Tony Grand Theft Auto V Grand Theft Auto Online |related = Tropic Jetmax Suntrap |makeyear = |dashtype = |inttxd = |roadspawn = Parked (All games) |carcols = }} ---- }} ---- }} ---- }} |wheeltype = |flags = GTA IV |modelname = squalo |handlingname = SQUALO |textlabelname = SQUALO |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The Squalo (spelt Squallo in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories) is a go-fast boat in the Grand Theft Auto series available in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, Grand Theft Auto IV, Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online. It is manufactured by Grotti in GTA IV, and Shitzu in GTA V. Description Throughout its appearances, the Squalo is easily recognizable as one of the speedboats featured in the series. Color variations may also vary between games. In its original appearance in GTA Vice City, the boat comes with a combination of a constant white with a variable bright color, while later renditions feature more flexible color choices. Design 3D Universe The Squalo is depicted with a long sleek hull and, in GTA Vice City and GTA San Andreas, are specifically given "Squalo II" and "Squalo III" names, respectively, suggesting a series of Squalos were released over time. The Squalo II is based on the , which was a vehicle used in Miami Vice. The Squalo is initially given a distinctive spoiler mounted over the occupants' seats in GTA Vice City, but was not present in the GTA San Andreas rendition. The GTA Vice City Stories, however, restores the spoiler on the back. The GTA Vice City and GTA Vice City Stories renditions sport a permanent white primary color for the lower hull and the details around the cabin and spoiler, while the upper portions of the hull and part of the frames of the spoiler are painted with a different secondary color. The GTA San Andreas rendition is totally different, as it sports a variety of colors: The primary color is applied to most of the upper side of the hull, part of the lower side that intersects with the secondary and tertiary colors and through the rear side, between the secondary and tertiary colors. The secondary color is applied as a thin stripe on the upper side of the hull, around the cabin and engine bay, and part of the lower hull, which intersects with the primary color stripes. The tertiary color is applied to the lower side of the hull around the front and going towards the middle portion of the boat, as well as the engine bay itself. A fourth one is applied to the details on the boat (white by default). This rendition is prominently white with a different secondary color, except for full-black and red-black versions. HD Universe The GTA IV rendition of the Squalo, on the other hand, assumes a more curved and modern design, but is comparably shorter than its earlier counterparts. The Squalo will spawn either with or without a spoiler, similar to the 3D Universe renditions. Current Design Gallery Version History Gallery Performance 3D Universe The Squalo, like any high-end speedboat, possesses excellent speed and is the "fastest boat" as mentioned in one of Diaz's missions in GTA Vice City. Like any high-performance boat, the Squalo is capable of turning on a dime when the throttle is applied. 3D Universe Overview ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' The Squalo performs as well as in the 3D Universe, having a good speed and good acceleration. While it is not as fast as the Jetmax or the Smuggler, the Squalo possesses a rather impressive handling, given its shorter design. GTA IV Overview ''Grand Theft Auto V'' GTA V Overview |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_traction = }} Prominent Appearances in Missions ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City'' *The Fastest Boat - Diaz wants Tommy to steal one Squalo for him. *Supply & Demand - Tommy and Lance use the Squalo stolen last mission to reach the freelancer's Marquis. ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' *Vertical Bird - Toreno gives Carl a Squalo to enter the Easter Basin Naval Station. ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories'' * Civil Asset Forfeiture Impound - The Squallo is one of the 32 vehicles wanted by the Civil Asset Forfeiture Impound in the side-mission of the same name. Placed on the fourth and final list. Notable Owners *Ricardo Diaz *Tommy Vercetti *Brucie Kibbutz owns a black and green Squalo, which is drivable when you select the Boating activity with him. *Derrick McReary *Phil Bell *Los Santos Lifeguard (trailered only) Image Gallery Speedboat-GTAVC-Artwork.jpg|Artwork of the Squalo II in GTA Vice City. BetaSqualo.png|An early pre-release GTA IV Squalo (depicting a completely different paintwork), as seen on the television in GTA IV. Squalo.jpg|Franklin driving a Squalo in GTA V. Sqaulo-trailer-boat-gtav.png|'Squalo' on a trailer. Squalo-front-boat-gtav.png|'Squalo' in GTA V. (Rear quarter view, with Spoiler) Squalo-GTAV-RSC.jpg|The Squalo on Rockstar Games Social Club. Variants Grand Theft Auto V A different Squalo can be found at Los Santos Lifeguard facilities but is a prop rather than a vehicle so is unusable by the player. It can be distinguished by a weathered gradient striped paint job, name and numbering on the side and a distinctive timber deck. They sit on dual-axle trailers (whereas the standard Squalo trailer is a single-axle). One is attached to a Power Metal lifeboat crane at the end of the pier at Chumash. LS_Lifeguard_GTAV_Squalo.png|Variant - note the gradient paint job and dual-axle trailer. Squalo_GTAV_Variant_Compare.png|Side by side comparison of trailered Squalo variants. LS_Lifeguard_GTAV_Squalo_Top_Rear.png|Top-down view showing the distinctive deck. LS_Lifeguard_GTAV_Squalo_at_Chumash.png|Suspended on a crane at Chumash. Locations The Squalo is difficult to obtain, as the player is required to purchase a property, complete a set of missions, or complete Boat School, as GTA Vice City and GTA San Andreas has demonstrated. ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City'' *Docked at the Boatyard, once it has been purchased. Activates the side-mission "Checkpoint Charlie" when entered. ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' *Docked at Bayside Marina, next to the Boat School, after the player achieves silver in all lessons. *Under Garver Bridge, San Fierro. *Two on the waters west of Bayside, Tierra Robada. *On water near Gant Bridge, San Fierro Bay. On some occasions, it comes in a special black and red paint job. ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories'' *Docked at the Marina in Ocean Beach, at the north dock. *It can be bought by the player for around $4000 after completing Phil Cassidy missions at a small pier near the Vice City Junkyard in Little Haiti, Vice City. ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' & Episodes from Liberty City *Brucie Kibbutz owns a Squalo, if the player does the Boating activity with him, he/she will commander the boat to a specified destination. Once the activity ends, the Squalo might appear in the nearest dock. *Found docked near the abandoned casino in Alderney. *Found docked just north of Colony Island. *Commonly found on the waterways of Liberty City. *Occasionally spawns in the waters near the beach in Westdyke, Alderney (normally different boats spawn there). *It's used by Niko in the missions Babysitting, Catch the Wave, and A Revenger's Tragedy (Deal only). ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *Availabe for purchase on DockTease for $196,621. *Can be found parked next to the Del Perro Pier with multiple Seasharks. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Available for purchase on DockTease for $196,621. Trivia General *''Squalo'' is Italian for "shark". 3D Universe *In GTA San Andreas, on the back side of the Squalo, the phrase "San Andreas Co. 90210" is written, which might be reference to the zip code of Beverly Hills, California. HD Universe *In GTA IV and GTA V, the player can cause the spoiler of a Squalo, if there is one, to detach as a result of a violent crash. *In GTA V, it can spawn with an orange and white "creamsicle" paint job, this is a reference to the 1980s TV show Miami Vice, more specifically the intro featuring a similar boat. *In GTA V, the Squalo shares the engine sound with the Turismo R, Feltzer and Carbonizzare. *A unique uncontrollable version is suspended from a small purpose-built crane at the end of the pier at Chumash. The crane looks like the ones that hold lifeboats on large ships. See Also *Jetmax and Violator - similarly classed boats. *Cruiser - Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars equivalent. Navigation }}de:Squalo es:Squalo fr:Squalo pl:Squalo pt:Squalo ru:Squalo Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Boats Category:Luxury Boats Category:Vehicles manufactured by Grotti Category:Vehicles manufactured by Shitzu Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Boats Vehicle Class